Code Lyoko It's not my time
by Cakes Makes Stuff
Summary: this is my first song fic! :D I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO OR THIS SONG!


It's not my time

Three doors down

As guitars and drums play in the background, a small boy is thinking about his past life, Evil, Good, Fear, Love, how he loved… who he loved… he couldn't think he let her go, or how he left his friends,

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean_

He felt himself choke up with tears as he remeberes her sweet, soft smile, he wanted to jump off the bridge at that moment, but he knew he couldn't,

_But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?_

He picked up his cell phone and dialed the pink haired girl he once knew, she won't answer, he tries again, but knows she won't pick up. Suddenly a car runs off the bridge right in front of the boy, almost hitting him, he moves,

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

He looks up at his huge house, thinking how unhappy with his house was, because he has no one to share it with, he goes in and looks at his calendar, it was the day him and the same girl was suppose to see a movie three years ago, he took the engagement ring he gave her, but she gave it back,

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back_

He thinks to himself, 'no! I can't let her go! I just can't! But she didn't love me,' had he let love blind him out from his friends? No, he was too greedy at the time,

_'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in_

He tries her number again, she still won't pick up, he gives up, but something in his mind told him not to, but he ignored the feeling,

_It's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me, it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know_

He goes back to the old bridge, where everything started, their friendship, their love, the enemy, he goes in the old factory, 'same as always, only no activity, no one to keep it up.' He went to the old elevator and went up to the old laboratory, something appears out of nowhere and shocks him,

_But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!  
I won't go!_

When he wakes up he thinks he sees a young pink haired girl, with his friends standing around him,

_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
And there might be more than you can see_

Was it real? Or were his eyes playing tricks on him again?

_But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me, it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know_

'Odd?' the pink haired girl spoke in the same tone she always used to fear with, 'Aelita? Is it really you?!' 'Yes, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy are here to, are you all right?' 'That was a bad shock you ok odd?' a young Japanese girl said out of the distance, 'Yumi? You got a new color! Blue looks nice on you!' 'I thought so too! Thank you!' I don't remember much after that, all I remember people screaming my name, scared, and I remember waking up in a hospital, hooked up to a heart monitor, the pink haired girl crying,

_But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know_

He lay there in the hospital bed and calls the little pink hair french girl over to where he lay and he pulls out the ring he once gave her and he whispered something in her ear, she nodded,

_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
And there might be more than you can see  
But I won't go, oh no I won't go down, yeah_

* * *

**Ok, this one I liked the best! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did making it!!!:D yay!! please say what ever you need to:D (that means say anything you want!)**


End file.
